Cydoni-Gibberia in the Nation Song Contest
Cydoni-Gibberia has participated in NSC 35 times, and plans to continue competing. This article is a detailed overview of Cydoni-Gibberia's history in NSC. NSC 20 For the Cydu debut entry, CyGiTV held an internal selection. The Utah Saints were chosen to represent Cydoni-Gibberia with the song Something Good 08. The song came last in the semi, with just 22 points. NSC 21 After the failure of The Utah Saints in NSC 20, CyGiTV has organised a national final for NSC 21, called 'The Pulse Of Music'. Minor controversy arose around the NF, after Song 1, 'Heaven', was discovered to have been used in NSC in the past in microstate qualifications. You & Me was eventually sent to NSC 21, where it qualified, becoming the first Cydu NSC entry to get to the final. The song ended in 9th place, becoming the most successful Cydu NSC entry and gaining 5 sets of 12 points. However, Uniting Nations did not secure a place in the Top 6, and so Cydoni-Gibberia will again have to qualify from the semi-finals for NSC 22. NSC 22 The Pulse Of Music returns for NSC 22, to be held in Jastistia. Four songs were chosen by CyGiTV in the hope that Cydoni-Gibberia could reach the final once again, which they did with Pigloo's song 'Moi J'Aime Skier', and was seen by some nations (notably Tohru and Reym-L-Dneurb) as a shock qualifier. NSC 23 The Pulse Of Music returned for it's 3rd edition, and contained 10 songs, the largest NF for Cydoni-Gibberia ever. Keane, Hot Chip and previous NSC entrants Uniting Nations (responsible for the best result for Cydoni-Gibberia) returned for another shot at glory. The Verve won, and were hotly tipped to win the overall competition, however left the competition early, finishing 12th with 58 points, failing to qualify. NSC 24 After failing to qualify to the final in NSC 23, Cydoni-Gibberia will have to pass through the semi-finals again. CyGiTV internally selected InnerPartySystem to represent the island in Maccha-Brugia, with the 'original' song "Don't Stop". Cydoni-Gibberia returned to the final of NSC this edition, with the help of the juries from Semi 1, and finished 18th in the final, Cydoni-Gibberia's 2nd best ever result. NSC 25 The Pulse Of Music returned for NSC 25, with eight acts hoping to represent the nation in Vorhota. Hi_Tack won the NF, with one-third of the 12 points given to them, however, failed to qualify to the final of NSC, gaining 56 points uinin the 2nd semi and ending 13th. Recap by eurouk3434 NSC 26 CyGiTV made their 3rd internal selection for NSC 26, and New Order were chosen to represent the island in Belvist, with the rock song "Crystal". They openened the second semi-final, and finished 18th with 43 points, leaving Cydoni-Gibberia out of the final for the 2nd time in a row. NSC 27 CyGiTV held The Pulse Of Music for the 5th time this edition. Head Automatica won with 150 points and represented Cydoni-Gibberia in Swelatie, placing 24th out of 28 in the final. Recap by eurouk3434 NSC 28 For the 9th entry, CyGiTV held another internal selection, selecting Milk Inc. to represent the island with 'Forever'. Milk Inc. previously represented Sunland in NSC 22, placing 6th. Can they repeat their previous success? NSC 29 NSC 29 was a celebration for CyGiTV as it was Cydoni-Gibberia's 10th entry. Because of this, they invited InnerPartySystem back to perform the nation's entry in Noizeland. Unfirtunately, the song (Die Tonight, Live Forever) failed to impress and came 22nd in the semi-final, equaling the place of Utah Saints, a whole ten years before. NSC 30 CyGiTV once again chose internally, selecting the unusual music stylings of the group Friendly Fires, who performed "Paris" in Scorpionia for the special 30th NSC. Unfortunately, they finished 24th in the semi-final, above three nations, two of which didn't vote and recieved a reduced score. This was Cydoni-Gibberia's worst result by placing but Friendly Fires were very satisfied at not finishing last. NSC 31 CyGiTV decided to end the three-year streak of internal selections and brought The Pulse Of Music back for its sixth running. 5 songs competed to hopefully bring the island's first win in the contest. Röyksopp won the NF with the Thin White Duke Remix of What Else Is There? and qualified to the final of the main contest, and finished 11th, the 2nd best result for the country and only 4 points off being the best points result. On a related note, The Killers with Human were sent by Alinta and only just missed out on a win at the contest. Recap by eurouk3434 NSC 32 Due to Röyksopp's great result in the previous edition, CyGiTV decided to take a risk and send Dionysos to St. Lotus with the french song Coccinelle. The song did not qualify but did better than expected, finishing 16th with 46 points. NSC 33 After a return to being stuck in the semis, the country sent two-time NF entrants Hot Chip to NSC 33, with Ready For The Floor. Despite being seen as likely qualifiers, they disappointingly came 20th in the semis with 40 points. NSC 34 CyGiTV were originally going to select their 15th NSC entry internally but took the decision to run The Pulse Of Music 7 after not being able to decide on an entry. Tommy Sparks was chosen to be the 15th entrant and first ever soloist for the island, but in the main contest was not predicted to qualify. However, he was the only act that managed to qualify against the odds in the second semi-final, and came 23rd in the final. NSC 35 After a surprising result, SugaRush Beat Company were chosen to go to Qele and were hoped to qualify by CyGiTV. However, they did not manage this, as they came 16th with 50 points for their song Love Breed. NSC 36 After a fairly dissapointing result in Qele, CyGiTV held another internal selection and invited Röyksopp back to perform for the island with their song Happy Up Here in Tír an Abhainn and Adamsburg, after they came in a great 11th place 5 years earlier. Röyksopp managed to equal and even better the last result, coming in at a fantastic 7th place in the final, the first Top 10 for the island since way back in NSC 21. Unfortunately, they just fell short of prequalifying the country for the next final. NSC 37 Thanks to the fantastic result the previous year cyGiTV went risky and sent Passion Pit with their song Sleepyhead. It did not qualify, but won the B Final, meaning that the B Final for NSC 38 would be held in Cydoni-Gibberia! Thanks! NSC 38 CyGiTV sent Yuksek to the show in Reym-L-Dneurb, stating to make a 'special effort' due to the close ties with the host country. The song came joint second in the semi and did not dissapoint in the final, reaching a fantastic 5th place, and prequalifying the nation for their 20th edition into the final. Thanks Yuksek! NSC 39 Due to being in the final automatically there was no fear of a bad result, so CyGiTV held a NF. Enter Shikari, a previous Zombiran entrant, won, and Juggernauts represented the nation in the final. It did better than expected by CyGiTV, coming joint 23rd with Gabriel's entry, notably their last entry ever. This meant Cydoni-Gibberia had to return to the semis for the next edition. NSC 40 Paul Oakenfold and Pharrell were both chosen to represent the nation in Canedonia with their song Sex N Money. It was expected to qualify to the final, but could only muster up a 17th place in the semi, thus leaving the island from the final show. NSC 41 For the 22nd entry in Comino, CyGiTV decided to send Simian Mobile Disco with their song Audacity of Huge. The song managed to qualify to the surprise of some, and was predicted to come 21st in the final, however the song maganed to finish 8th with 123 points, most notably also being involved in an unexpected 12-swap with Zombira. With the 3rd Top 10 in just 6 editions, things were looking up for the island. Thanks SMD! Later in NSC history, the song represented the island in Congratulations 5. The song led the voting for a long time until it was dethroned by Adamsburg and Lukeland. The song still achieved 3rd place with 182, the most points one song has ever achieved for Cydoni-Gibberia. NSC 42 For the 42nd contest in Vorhota CyGiTV selected Dutch trance DJ Tiësto with his song "I Will Be Here", with vocals provided by Australian group Sneaky Sound System. The song was 12th in the semi final and would start a reputation for Cydoni-Gibberia of often missing out on the final by a few points. NSC 43 Cydoni-Gibberia had a large edition of The Pulse Of Music, consisting of 3 semi-finals: one with songs from previous TPOMs, one with songs from artists who have previously represented Cydoni-Gibberia in the contest, and one with songs from new artists. The Top 2 from each semi-final qualified for the final. Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 In this semi-final, there was a three way tie, so both qualifiers were decided based on the Cydu televote. Semi-Final 3 Final Passion Pit were chosen and finished 11th in the semi-final, with their song "The Reeling". NSC 44 Achieving relative success in the previous edition, Cydoni-Gibberia held the second Pulse of Music in a row, but this time with only 5 songs and a single final. Safri Duo won the national selection and ended up achieving a 7th place, the joint second best result that Cydoni-Gibberia had achieved at this point. Unfortunately, Safri Duo were only one point away from prequalifying the nation for the next final, and so the nation would have to compete in the semi-finals once again in NSC 45. NSC 45 NSC 46 NSC 47 NSC 48 NSC 49 NSC 50 NSC 51 For Cydoni-Gibberia's 32nd entry, CyGiTV organised The Pulse Of Music 11, after a long absence of a NF. A record 13 songs competed, incorporating various styles including acoustic, trance, electro, indie, RnB and rock. The voting system included 17 and 15 pointers and InnerPartySystem won and represented the island for the third time. They came 11th in the semi-final. Recap by Sean NSC 52 NSC 53 NSC 54 NSC 55 NSC 56 NSC 57 NF NSC 58 NSC 59 NSC 60 NSC 61 NSC 62 NSC 63 NSC 64 NSC 65 For the island's return to Ugaly - the nation that hosted Cydoni-Gibberia's first contest - CyGiTV decided to invite back one of the nation's most popular participants, Fear Of Tigers. Sparking off a new selection method, Cygovision, 5 songs competed: Sirkka went on to finish 20th in the final, gathering 42 points, considerably worse than the last time Fear of Tigers went to the contest. It was the 11th non-qualification in a row, but things were about to change... NSC 66 After 11 consecutive non-qualifications CyGiTV decided to seek out 10 world-class acts who had already achieved big success in Cydoni-Gibberia. Amongst these 10 were Bloc Party, who previously went to NSC for the island in NSC 47. With one of the largest points margins in global national final history, The Naked And Famous romped to victory and represented Cydoni-Gibberia at the contest, which was jointly hosted by Perryfornia and Zaprya. The group were drawn to open the second semi-final and ended up winning the semi, only the second Cydu act to achieve this feat. With another early draw in the final The Naked And Famous were hotly tipped to win the whole contest, and in a close-fought race with The Sound Of Arrows, representing Zoidiac, Cydoni-Gibberia went on to win their first ever contest, setting a record for the longest wait for the first wait, which is yet to be broken. Because of this, the contest would be making it's way to the island and CyGiTV would finally get to host the event. NSC 67 With not far to travel and the contest being held in the island's capital city, Vardychinov, CyGiTV internally selected Fuck Buttons, who had been waiting on the sidelines to be chosen in a prequalification case for many years. Their song, Surf Solar, ended up coming 27th out of 28 in the final with 59 points, and a surprising 12 from Ugaly. Also organised this edition was a concert held in the streets of Vardychinov in the run up to the contest. Various acts were invited to perform, including home grown talents like Hot Chip and Friendly Fires, as well as international acts like Jónsi, The Sound Of Arrows and Grum. The Naked And Famous also performed their contest winner to a crowd of thousands of fans. CyGiTV had made the 67th contest a highlight in the island's history, but as Fuck Buttons came 2nd last it was back to Cydoni-Gibberia's usual territory for the next edition - the semi-finals. NSC 68 For the 68th edition of the contest, the broadcaster returned to the Cygovision national final. 10 artists competed once again, including NSC 46 representative Breakfast. The Count & Sinden won the national final and will represent Cydoni-Gibberia at the contest in Zaprya. NSC 69 For this edition it is very likely that CyGiTV will be unable to participate due to the station going through some intensive maintenance, meaning that it would be unfeasible for the contest to be broadcast live. However, it is expected that the channel will be able to broadcast the final live, and the semi-finals on a time delay. This will be the first edition since NSC 19 that a Cydu representative will not be sent to the contest, but would also be the 50th edition since the island debuted in the competition. NSC 70 Unless the maintenance continues into this edition, it is expected that Cydoni-Gibberia will return to the contest for its landmark 70th edition. It will also be the 50th entry that CyGiTV will have sent to the contest. Future CyGiTV has aimed to enter every NSC in the future unless technical/financial circumstances crop up. Controversies * In the NF for NSC 21, Heaven was banned from entering NSC, as it had already failed microstate qualification. You & Me went on to the competition, as it came 2nd. * In the NF for NSC 22, Is It Any Wonder? was banned from entering NSC, as Keane had already been confirmed by Effiland. Furthermore, two of the songs came 2nd. Pigloo eventually won though, winning the tie-break round as it recieved the least 1 points of the two songs. * In the NF for NSC 31, Human by The Killers was banned from entering NSC as Alinta had already confirmed the song. They did not win the NF, however in the contest they came 2nd. Had they represented Cydoni-Gibberia, they would have easily been the best result for the island. Category:Cydoni-Gibberia